bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ardent Monk Rengaku
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10896 |idalt = |no = 1389 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = M |animation_attack = 115 |animation_idle = 82 |animation_move = 15 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 20, 23, 41, 49, 57, 65, 73 |normal_distribute = 18, 12, 15, 13, 14, 13, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 20, 23, 26, 41, 48, 55, 62, 69, 76, 73 |bb_distribute = 13, 10, 7, 9, 10, 11, 10, 11, 10, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 20, 41 |sbb_distribute = 33, 67 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 20, 41 |ubb_distribute = 33, 67 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = A warrior monk who fought with a special weapon. Raised in a temple renowned for its warriors, Rengaku developed many weapons and honed his skills with his friend, a certain red-haired ninja. When he received a call for help, he would take to the battlefield like his own stage, in full make-up, and use weapons of his own design. Later, when the temple was attacked by nearby countries which felt threatened by it, he acted as a shield to protect his friends. The manner of his death remains unknown, but legends tell he self-destructed to hold off his foes. |summon = You're a lucky one. I'll lend you my amazing strength. Just sit back and enjoy the ride! |fusion = Hoo boy, here it comes! Maybe looking at my manliness will put some hair on your chest! |evolution = | hp_base = 5124 |atk_base = 2025 |def_base = 1696 |rec_base = 1632 | hp_lord = 7318 |atk_lord = 2741 |def_lord = 2306 |rec_lord = 2201 | hp_anima = 8210 |rec_anima = 1963 |atk_breaker = 2979 |def_breaker = 2068 |def_guardian = 2544 |rec_guardian = 2082 |def_oracle = 2187 |rec_oracle = 2558 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 35 |ls = Odd Monk's Spirit |lsdescription = 35% boost to all parameters & slightly boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is over 50% |lsnote = 20% boost |bb = Fabulous Martial Arts |bbdescription = 10 combo Fire attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge, considerably boosts BC, HC drop rates and BC efficacy for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 6 BC fill per turn, 30% boost to BC/HC drop rate, 40% boost to BC efficacy, 8 BC fill instant |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Scorching Hanamichi |sbbdescription = 2 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, Spark damage enormously boosts own BB gauge for 1 turn, hugely boosts BB gauge, considerably boosts BC, HC drop rates for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns |sbbnote = 8 BC fill to self on Spark , 8 BC fill instant, 20% chance to deal 50% more Spark damage from Spark critical, 30% boost to BC/HC drop rate, 50% boost to Atk relative to Def |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 2 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Burning Monk's Aragoto |ubbdescription = 2 combo Fire massive attack on all foes, inflicts enormous Spark vulnerability for 3 turns, fills BB gauge to max, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 50 BC fill each turn, 100% more Spark damage from Spark vulnerability |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 2 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 50 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Crimson Artillery |esitem = |esdescription = 50% boost to Spark damage |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 10897 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Fire Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Fire Totem |evomats5 = Fire Pot |evomats6 = Fire Idol |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3500000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Rare Summon |notes = |addcat = Feudal Warriors |addcatname = Rengaku1 }}